Two Rogues and One Innocent
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: I found my love, well two loves actually. Stella's POV. Who will Stella choose?


**---Two Rouges and One Innocent---**

**This is in Stella's POV. I don't see that many fanfictions in her POV and I want to see the world from her Point of View.  
NOTE: I am sorry if Stella is OCC in this, but blame SQ. This is how I see Stella in real life. She isn't always polite, kind, and nice all the time you know.  
**

**Pairings: NoctisXStellaXSnow  
**

**Please Review.**

**

* * *

**I couldn't actually stop thinking about him. His dark, blue eyes that stare at you so deeply you're afraid you might get lost in them, his spiky, blue hair that make all the men jealous at the sight of it, and his motorcycle.

Wait, what?

I blinked and looked around. I was in my room and looking up at my blurred and creamed ceiling. I rubbed my eyes. I was dreaming about him again, wasn't I? Sighing, I pulled the covers away from me and walked towards my bathroom. What a good look in the morning: messy, bed-hair, a face that was unwashed, droopy eyes, and a frown etched on my face.

Turning on my faucet, water came spilling out and I cupped my hands. Bracing for the inevitable cold, I gently splashed water on my face, forcing myself to wake up. I shivered and grabbed a towel on a hanger, wiping my face. My face looked pink, my eyes fully awake.

_'Good awake.'_

I reached for my toothbrush and squirted a pea-sized amount of toothpaste on it. It only took a minute to finish this morning routine. After I brushed my teeth, I found my mouthwash and gurgled it spat it out. I looked at my mirror and smiled. Ah, white teeth. Where would I go without you?

Closing the door, I walked up to my dresser and picked out my clothes: a blue skirt, a smiple, white shirt, and over that was a white, buttoned cover-up. My full length mirror showed me everything I wanted to see...erg, except that messy, bed-hair. Opening up a small drawer, I found my hair brush and brushed my hair, thanking Etro I had my mother's hair color.

Ah, i never introduced myself, did I? Let's start with the basics. My name is Stella Nox Flueret. In Latin, which I'm very fluent in, means Night Star. Flueret is my family name and it is also Latin for the weapon, Rapier. A weapon I use on the battlefield.

I am a Princess in the Kingdom called Tenebrae, ruled by my father and mother: King and Queen Flueret. I have to tell you, I'm not like other Princesses. I was bred to be a Princess, yes, but I can fight, which is rare in this world and time. Rare and formidable.

I am trained in the Art of the Rapier, which uses quick and powerful strikes and fluent footing and stances. They are both very important if you are to master this sort of swordsmanship. Thankfully, I take from my father's quick learning skills.

I am also endowed with the power to see 'The Light'. This power was a blessing from Goddess Etro, but to me it's that and a curse. It i said, whoever is blessed from the Goddess it fated to die an early death. During a quick get-together with other various Kingdoms, I realised that another person can see 'The Light'.

His name? You'll find out.....

My messy bed-hair was been transformed to a softer look, honey-blond hair that lightly touches my shoulders and back. I smiled back to myself in the mirror. I wonder if beauty runs in the family. I wasn't vain to tell you the Truth. I cared less about my clothes and my hair, but my hairdresser _and_ my designer told me to take better care of myself, which reluctantly, I did.

Appearance is everything if you're a Princess. That and your actions in public. My smile faltered. The memories were coming back. From long ago. Memories I wanted to forget. Shaking my head, I got rid of those thoughts. It wasn't good for me to go back there. It was too confusing. Picking up my cellphone, I glanced at the time. It was 10:00 AM, time for my dress fitting.

My eyes widened. Oh, no. Crap! Dropping the cell on my bed, I rushed out of my room and closed the door. I winced as I heard it slam. Oh, no! I'm going to be late! I ignored the surpsied looks from the servants. What? Haven't they seen a Princess running to her appointment before?

Up ahead, I saw two cooks holding up shrimp platter for a meeting. They froze as they saw me running towards them. I frowned and then quickly smiled. I found an opening.

If my mother or father were to see this, they would be shocked, or proud of my quick-thinking. A trait I had from my mother. Strange, it seems that almost everything I have were from my parents. Wasn't there something that only came from me?

"Raise them up!" I shouted. Adrenaline rushed towards my legs, preparing themselves. Shocked as they figured out what I planned, they both raised up the platters high enough so there was an opening in-between. Timing the move correctly, I slid down on the marble floor, my legs close together and out in front. My left hand acting as my brakes.

I saw both cooks' eyes widen in shock as I slid my whole body under the shrimp platters and through one of the cook's legs. I smiled for a split second, feeling the wind against my legs. Did my skirt just flew up?

I went through smoothly. Pushing up on the floor and getting up on my feet. Trying not to waste the momentum I had right now, I started running. Looking back quickly, I grinned. Several pieces of shrimp were on the floor and the cook who's legs I went through, turned bright red.

"Thank you!" I shouted and both cooks looked dumbfounded at what just happened. For a minute, I thought I heard someone drop a huge plate of full food. My attention was back at my appointment. Dang! What time is it now? Then I groaned. I left my cell in my room. It doesn't matter now. I was almost there, just a few more feet. . . .

I opened the two double doors in front of me and closed them with a SLAM! Leaning against them, I sighed with relief.

I made it. Thank goodness.

I paused for a moment, catching my breath. Looking at the brightly colored room, I saw clothes in racks, on tables, fabrics were strewn across the floor. I raised my eyebrows, was that a pin cushion on my mother's Nightgown?

I guessed he wasn't here yet.

"Ah-hem"

I winched. I guess wrong. He was here. I forced out a smile,"H-Hi, Maurice. Heh, heh, um...how are you today?" Purple eyes looked at me with disappointment. His long, blond hair wasn't hard to miss, and if that didnt get your attention, then maybe you would see his clothes that he designed himself.

Today he wore a formal, long-sleeved shirt, with a bright, purple vest over it. He wore blue dress pants and white tap-shoes. "Did you stop for sea-food, Lady Stella?" he asked stiffly. I ignored the formal greeting and followed his eyes and looked at my left shoulder.

It was a shrimp.

I grabbed it by the tail and laughed. Well, forced laughing was more like it. He sighed and pulled out a small trash can where I dumped the poor thing. "Where were you? It's. . ." He glanced at his wrist-watch and looked at me,"10:15, Lady Stella."

I walked to the dressing room and peeked from behind the door. "I. . .err. . .well, I was. . . " My head jumbled for an excuse. Nothing came. I began to undress and put on a simple, white-fitting dress when I heard Maurice sigh and in an annoyed tone he asked,"You had a dream about _him_ again, didn't you?"

As soon as I heard that, I bolted out of the dressing room.

"What? No! How could you say that, Maurice? I have only seen him once! Why would I have dreams about him?!" I almost yelled at him. I swear, if my face weren't so pink right now, I could have hidden the heat that was creeping up my cheeks that easily.

Rolling his eyes, he flicked one finger towards a small platform. I walked and stood up with my arms out. I felt the yellow, flimsy measuring tape around my waist and Maurice's delicate hands carefully measuring. I waited for a moment until I spoke again,"I didn't have a dream about him, Maurice." I saw him raise one eyebrow,"Really, Stella? Are you sure?"

He only called me Stella when we were alone and it also meant that his anger was gone. More heat washed over my face. Unfortunately Maurice chose that time to look up at me and doubt filled his eyes. 'On your face, Stella, it tells me something else entirely." He stopped measuring my waist and looked at me again, with a smile.

I felt more heat on my cheeks. Talking about him makes my heart beat five times fast. What is wrong with me? I put my head down, trying to hide the blush away from Maurice, but he left my side to go get something.

"I did dream about him, Maurice. S-several times, actually. . ."

I looked up and saw Maurice pour a cup of tea. I walked off the platform and reached the table. He handled me a cup and I thanked him. I took a sip. It tasted warm and herbal. Just what I needed for talking things out with him. Putting down the cup I glanced at Maurice, who stared at me. His purple eyes twinkling.

Leaning forward, he smiled and gently asked,"So, why was the dream about him so _exciting_?" I smiled. I loved Maurice. I could practically talk to him about anything: from his dresses to the duties bestowed on me as a Princess, excluding the War and the Legendary Crystals, of course.

"Well, I don't know actually." My mind went back to where I talked to him last, at the get-together. "Oh? You don't know? Well, why are you dreaming about him then?" His tone teased me into telling him more. I giggled and blushed for the millionth time. I've been doing that too much lately.

"He just looks...handsome. The most handsome man I've ever seen. His hair is so...unusual. His eyes are so...deep." My eyes glazed over, picturing that man in my mind. What would he look like if he smiled?

"Hello? Earth to Stella! Are you there?" I jumped and figured where I was. "Oh, s-sorry Maurice. I-I blanked out. I'm sorry." Maurice smiled slyly. "If this man is causing you to black out like that, then let me have some of that." We both laughed.

I sighed contently,"It was a dream, a wonderful dream, Maurice. But...he had to be ruined by _him_." Maurice nodded in understanding,"Ah, him. I don't know why you hate him so, Stella. Overall, he's really good to look at." He smirked at me and I put up a frown.

"What?" He looked at my confused,"You can't blame me for this. Oh," He laughed,"Never mind." I huffed and said,"That idiot isn't the male species at all. All he cares about is his Motorcycle. Did you know he named it Shiva? Who names a motorcycle? Why name it for goodness sakes?!" Maurice's eyes blinked at me, surprised that _HE_ got that much emotion out of me.

"He's a car guy. Men like those love their cars than their girlfriends, I hear. Uh-huh." He drank from his cup. I scowled and drank my tea. It calmed me down. A little. "I would marry Noctis in a heartbeat." The man across from me smiled brightly,"So Mr. Mystery Man has a name? Noctis?"

I nodded,"Noctis. It means Night in Latin. But the problem is he's," I stopped. I couldn't reveal that to Maurice. It was top secret, besides. "He's more for me, Maurice. In maturity and social status." Maurice shrugged and then looked at me.

"Social Status? I thought you never cared for that type of thing." I shook my head and began with the Noctis Subject.

"I hear he is a Prince, but from what kingdom I have no idea." I did, but the less information the better. "What does he look like? Do you have a photo of him?" I shook my head again. "No. He has spiky, blue hair, dark, blue eyes, and a face that's so flawless." I smiled dreamily and Maurice snorted.

"Stella, that's bordering sexual harassment. But, if blue suits him...." He trailed off, rolling his eyes. I pushed Maurice, jokingly. "Oh, you! That is not bordering sexual harassment. That's admiring his looks." I said, determined.

"More like stalking him and taking sexy photos of him." I opened my mouth in shock as Maurice laughed.

"I do not do that sort of thing! I'm not a stalker, Maurice! How could you say that?" He stopped laughing and looked at me with a smirk. "The way you talk about him, darling. It's like you two were lovers." I blushed against my will. Lovers.

I looked at the ground and he chuckled.

"I forgot, you are still an Innocent. It's alright. You'll find ways to," He winked at me when I looked back up. "_Seduce your Noctis._" My eyes widened. I felt the heat coming back again, but more intense.

"S-Seduce? N-Noctis?" I squeaked. Maurice laughed it off. Tuting he told me,"My goodness. You are Innocent. Have you had your first kiss then, darling?" I shook my head, numb from his last statement. He nodded and then said,"You didn't have sex either? Pure Innocence. Once it's gone it's never going to come back. Have your parents ever matched you with anyone?"

I finally had my bearings and sat down back in my seat. "No, they didn't. At least...not yet, anyway." Marriage? To me, that was a far off topic in the near-by future. He nodded, understanding. "I'll help you, Stella. I'll find out about his Noctis, fellow for you." I quickly shook my head.

"No, that isn't necessary, Maurice. Honest." He wagged his finger at me,"No, dear. You are a Princess and your parents will be finding someone suitable for you whether you like it or not. At least find someone you actually know would be better than those blind dates other Princesses have. And their ages...." He shivered.

What if he knows that Noctis is the enemy of our kingdom? Would Maurice know about the Crystal? No, Noctis wouldn't be that stupid. Would he?

I opened my mouth, but Maurice beat me. "If this Noctis fellow isn't your type after all, then I'll search up _him_. No, wait. I'll look up their information. Then you get to pick! It's much better than seeing other Princes from their kingdoms, right Stella?" He looked at me and saw that I paled.

"Stella, are you alright?"

Maurice is going to search up BOTH OF THEM?! HOW IN THE WORLD IS HE GOING TO GET THAT SORT OF INFORMATION?!

"If you're going to worry about the sources, I have my ways. And don't worry. I'll look up their _history_ too. So you don't have to worry your head about a thing." He smiled at me, but I didn't notice.

Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Snow Villers.

Goddess Etro, what have I done?!

* * *

**It's going to be a full blown story.**

**The book that influence me was: A Rouge of My Own by Johanna Lindsey.**

**Your Author,**

**~Yuki~  
**


End file.
